


天空之城

by GUYESUZI



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUYESUZI/pseuds/GUYESUZI
Kudos: 2





	天空之城

天空之城

“左边是个日本女人，会用奶子夹抱住你的胳膊撒娇，右边是个洋妞，翘屁股绝对爽上天！相信我，我看女人的眼光非常准，最后！”里苏特的登山向导是一只发春的兔子，他举着色情杂志蹦蹦跳跳地挡在里苏特的面前吐出嫩粉色的舌尖嘟嘟囔囔，“谈谈我吧，我的舌头——”  
“送我登峰顶？”里苏特呛的对方张着嘴支支吾吾。  
向导的名字叫梅洛尼。  
现在攀山的高度不过海拔3000米，里苏特在心里骂了自己三千遍的“穷酸鬼”，贪小便宜没找个夏尔巴人作向导的，眼前的水货足以葬送他跌进圣母峰峰底。  
可他全身的家当全换成了如今背上如小山的装备了。  
“嘿，你没有拒绝我不是吗？我猜你也是这个圈的！”  
圈？登山圈吗？  
“我第一次知道自己喜欢男人是在十二岁的那会儿，看男性杂志总能让我心跳加速！”  
噢，gay圈吗？这家伙看起来确实很像欠干的。  
“你呢，我猜你绝对谈过女人才进这个圈的，谈过几个？男人又谈过几个？”  
烦死了……  
“喜欢什么类型，有什么特别性癖吗？比如我就很喜欢……”  
里苏特等了半天没等到下一句话，他的透过护目镜瞥了一眼梅洛尼，却意外地对上了他似笑非笑的眼睛。  
完了，被耍了。  
里苏特翻了个白眼。  
“在你不想了解我之前我可不会把秘密乱说出去的，”梅洛尼撕开一袋巧克力豆的包装袋，哼着小调补充了一句，“即使我对你的这副身体非常感兴趣。”  
梅洛尼喋喋不休的嘴巴如同里苏特头皮下突突跳动的神经，每一个咬字都是绷紧神经上来回的蚂蚁。  
“你是在对你的顾客性骚扰吗？”  
彩色的巧克力豆裹着白色的糖粉，与山上的飘雪会合，融化在梅洛尼淡粉色的指尖上，最后被他细细地舔舐。  
“打电话给我的老板举报我如何？”  
梅洛尼的态度很敷衍，里苏特的心情更躁了，他故作不经意地嘲讽，“看来你是约炮的老手……还有，带好你的手套，别用舌头乱舔。”  
梅洛尼停下手上的动作，抬头望进那双纹黑的眼白里，眨了眨眼笑了起来，“我突然对你整个人都喜欢起来了。”  
捏扁红牛罐头延长耐心，里苏特加快了脚上的步伐，他现在宁可冻死在这片无尽头的雪山上。  
“哥们，慢点！这几天连续晴天偏偏今天落雪，走的快不要命，体力还不够！”梅洛尼小跑着赶上前，努力迈开步子与里苏特同行，“听着，我们是走南坡路线，C1营地在海拔5364米处，我们凌晨三点前必须横穿‘昆布冰川’才能到，你没必要把体力耗在这会儿上。”  
“条件是你能少说话，同意的话……”里苏特伸出左手，“伸手。”  
“我不是狗！”  
里苏特盯着梅洛尼气呼呼地拍了一下他的手掌，挑高了眉宇说，“成交。”  
临近珠峰C1区是平坦开阔的碎石地，视野的范围被错杂起落的嶙峋冰川掣肘，随时有倾斜而导致的雪崩，或是条条裂缝引起的冰锥脱落。  
两人降低动作幅度撑起了一顶帐篷歇脚，煮了一锅热汤等凌晨。  
“一点四十分那会儿是最低气温，冰川相对稳定方便我们出发，记得准备好上升器和路绳，‘昆布冰川’大部分都接近垂直，还有梯子，冰裂缝近春后化了不少，现在足足有几米宽，我们得爬过去。”  
梅洛尼压着嗓子一一交待清楚，又等里苏特抬头看向自己点头确认后，他才肯安心地放松绷紧的全身喝下热汤，这让里苏特愣了一下。  
梅洛尼笑着摆手，“别多想，我只是怕出幺蛾子。”  
“我还用不着你操心。”  
里苏特习惯性地反驳，梅洛尼笑了笑却没有如期地回嘴，帐篷里一时陷入了沉默，恍惚间，里苏特的兴致随篝火一起被梅洛尼熄灭，灰烬被簌簌飘雪掩埋。  
短时间的歇息里梅洛尼的呼吸声很浅，好像两指一并就能截断的烟，他的半张脸埋在臂弯里，眼睛始终没有合拢过。  
“大雪封山了。”他沙哑着嗓子，咬下嘴唇上的死皮，“嘶——非把老子冻成蛇。”  
里苏特用手肘撑起身子撩开帐篷，离离雪花密布至遮目，和梅洛尼说的一样，大雪封山了，垄断了他们一小时前的计划。  
“再等等吧，指不定会停的，”梅洛尼抖了抖身子，觉得两眼就快要闭上了，“拜托了哥们，陪我说会儿话吧，否则你明天得抬具尸体先下一次山了。”  
“你长得很像女人。”  
“什，什么？”梅洛尼“噗”地大笑了起来，搓着胳膊坐直了身子，“你他妈讲了个穿堂风给我呢？”  
里苏特被梅洛尼笑得耳根泛红，他挠了挠鼻子干巴巴地反问，“什么意思？”  
“冷笑话。”  
“好吧。”里苏特心想自己何苦说这一出，但仍旧坚持地解释，“其实那是真心话。”  
“嗯哼，激怒我也是个不错的取暖方式，这句话足够我口吐岩浆了。”说着梅洛尼蔫蔫地抬起胳膊，叠交在两眼上苦笑，“那把我当成女人做一次如何？”  
“可以考虑。”  
梅洛尼尴尬地摸了摸紫色的长发露出了复杂的表情，“别考虑了，替代不了，干女人可比干男人要舒服。”  
里苏特递来一杯热可可，“你干过女人？”  
梅洛尼的手一抖，整个人像避开一个烟鬼一样慌张地跳开了这个话题，“你的遗书写了没，爬圣母峰都知道这个规矩吧。”  
“我没有家人。”  
“好吧，我也没有。”  
“你怕死吗？”  
“做梦吧，没那种好事。”  
重新站起身的里苏特带动干涩僵硬的肌肉牵强地扯出一个笑，挺疼的，“走吧，要是活着到C1营地，说不准你可以讨个避孕套。”

一场博弈。  
昆布冰川每时每刻都在发生大大小小的冰崩，悬挂垂直锥体的两人耳边填塞满轰隆隆的震荡声，需要如此攀岩整整七个小时。  
“我他妈最讨厌这种声音了，就跟我老妈以前待的那座大工厂一样吵！”  
最高处的冰壁总共耗费了两人三部梯子才勉强架到了顶，梅洛尼拽下面罩抖落厚重的积雪，他彻底冻僵了，这会儿风雪裹着冰渣子再怎么划破他的脸都毫无知觉。  
就像一夜里盏盏灯火的黯淡，梅洛尼感觉到纤薄皮肉下血液停止了循环，凝固成块，可暴风雪没折不断。  
里苏特装好固定器后脱下手套捂住梅洛尼的脸，他的手掌很热还很大，让梅洛尼想到了蜘蛛的网。  
“你不是有老妈吗。”  
热源仿佛鼓鼓囊塞梅洛尼的血管，再次感受到颗粒分明的雪子，“可她现在在那儿。”  
密布云层之上的高空，或许更高。  
总之是没有重心的地带。  
等两人重新准备好后里苏特先爬上了梯子，就算隔着厚实的羽绒手套，如附有倒刺的严寒也能无孔不入地往里苏特的骨节里钻。  
“草！”里苏特知道冰川上有明明暗暗的冰缝儿不少，可他没想到自己会中头彩，冰雪混合的薄层在梯顶的固定架后面，随时会塌陷！“梅洛尼，我们得快点走，这玩意儿要塌了！”  
“怎么会？”  
“有暗层！”  
面罩和墨镜下的梅洛尼面色惨白，他微微弓起背安抚自己发麻颤抖的两腿，抑制喉底泛腥，“不行，我们不能一起爬，冰层承受不住！我先下去固定住梯子，等你上去后再换你来固定，我们不能冒险。”  
里苏特眼见着梅洛尼准备原路返回，他厉声阻止，“可是我上去后冰锥会掉下来，你会被砸死的！”  
梅洛尼被里苏特的低吼吓住了，他恼火地回骂，“你他妈不能轻点走吗？垫着个脚尖夹着个逼，跟女人穿高跟鞋那样！”  
里苏特叹了口气，盯着渐渐凹陷的裂层倒吸了一口凉气，“比你想象的要悲观，下一次冰崩或许就在这儿了。”  
“妈的……一条退路都没。”  
梅洛尼摘下墨镜扫向身后冰雪张掖的悬崖，他松开一只手让半个身子腾空，像一只不怕死的鹰预备俯身直下，可他沉重的呼吸半露了他对濒死的恐惧。  
“梅洛尼，听好了，你现在一点一点地爬向我！”  
里苏特的声音这会儿就像导航仪，让人有了点底，梅洛尼知道是一搏，也没有反驳的准备，乖乖地照做了。  
“很好，慢一点……慢一点地靠近我……”里苏特紧盯着壁面，直到倏然的崩塌两人都吓得停了动作，梅洛尼的眼睛甚至都紧紧地闭上了，“梅洛尼，把你身上的包扔了……再把你身上的羽绒服也脱了扔了，我现在脱不了，我的手骨折了。”  
里苏特将手和腰包替代凹陷的冰雪混合物夹在梯顶和冰层之间，暂时性地稳定住，可他知道这撑不了多久。  
“然后呢！”梅洛尼甚至把帽子也一起丢了，他披散着迅速结冰的长发，抖着发紫的嘴唇不安，“快点！”  
里苏特合上眼，深吸了一口气，“从我的身上爬上去！”  
“你疯了吗！”  
“快点！你上去后我会快速跳上来的！”  
梅洛尼气的干脆把裤子和鞋子也一并脱了，他骂骂咧咧地踩在里苏特的腰窝上，攀上他的两肩，最后跳上冰川上眼见着里苏特的手掌在一点点地扭曲变形。  
“抓住我的手！”梅洛尼没有了工具，只能一手固定住梯子一手伸向里苏特，在心里祈祷自己绵薄的蛮力能起到丁点的作用。  
里苏特单手脱下负重的包拽住了梅洛尼的手，一脚踢开梯子的同时撕裂了掌心的皮肤，失去稳定的冰川露出空心而块块脱落，里苏特搂抱紧梅洛尼用尽全力地扑向川顶的空地！  
“我的左手快废了。”里苏特扯下面罩，无力地将脸埋进梅洛尼的脖颈间猛吸了一口气，“你很香。”  
“也很痒。”梅洛尼一巴掌拍开里苏特的脑袋，“我他妈吓得老二都要不举了，你得赔偿我。”  
里苏特“哼哼”地笑了起来，“可是你说的，哪会有死这种好事。”  
梅洛尼回搂住里苏特，盯着距离两人不足一米的悬崖，“好吧，我反悔了。”

没了保暖装逼的梅洛尼被裹在里苏特的挡风羽绒服里缓慢行动，“di molto！我要是没死在冰川死在营地附近，那我太不值了！”  
里苏特皱起眉头，脱下手套捂住了梅洛尼的嘴巴，他呼出的气很热，在里苏特掌心很快地覆上了一层湿漉漉的水雾，“喔么糊游嘟到(我们还有多久才到)？”  
里苏特指了指远处，隐约能见到夏尔巴人支起的帐篷。  
五分钟后梅洛尼换上了一件新的羽绒服，和几个同来攀登的旅人坐在外面的火堆旁大嚼芝士，他靠着一个插满鲜花的蓝色木桶忙里偷闲地嘟囔，“你们这儿的隔音效果好吗？”  
“这儿又有餐厅又有休闲室，你还期待一个帐篷给你开迪厅吗？”  
“我是指——”  
“正常动作谁都听不到，除非你有特别癖好。”  
“呃……”  
“确实，你好像确实有特别的癖好，”里苏特不知何时半蹲在他身后，贴着他刚刚擦干的长发咬耳朵，“这么着急就来讨避孕套了？”  
梅洛尼吓得转过头，“你来干嘛？”  
“那个。”里苏特指向他们帐篷前的一个大包，“下来需要冰爪，不过我听他们说从这里开始后都有路绳了，只要规规矩矩地爬就好了。回来的时候替我拿一份晚饭，谢谢。”  
说完里苏特扭头钻回了帐篷里。  
等梅洛尼端着两份土豆泥回来时，里苏特已经换上条纹睡衣了，“我帮你多要了一份培根，隔壁的人还送了我一瓶伏特加。”  
里苏特点了点头。  
“我们现在在海拔7860米的C1，明天可以太阳下山前能到海拔8300米的C3，北坡的人凌晨0点冲顶，估计会很多人，我们提早十一点出发冲顶，七个小时的路程能让我们碰巧撞上日出。”  
里苏特撑着脑袋咀嚼凉透的土豆泥，两眼打量着梅洛尼脱下厚重保暖装备后单薄的全身，最后盯着饱满圆润的臀部开口，“向导有专门的帐篷。”  
“你说的很不错，”梅洛尼转过身套上一件宽大的衬衫跨上床，“但我看过了，他们的身材都没有你的好，你的这里我很满意让我想到了色情杂志的男模特。”  
梅洛尼拍了拍里苏特健硕的胸肌，又意犹未尽地顺着肌理一点点地向下腹游荡，正准备拉开松紧带时里苏特一把攥紧梅洛尼的手。  
“我是很想让你在下面的，但……”里苏特晃了晃裹紧白纱布的右手，“我想看你自己用手指扩张的样子。”  
梅洛尼挑高眉毛，不屑地挥开里苏特滚烫的手掌，轻轻一推里苏特就顺势地瘫在他的两腿之下，“里苏特，比比怎么样，看谁先高潮？”  
里苏特冷哼了一声。  
梅洛尼掀起衬衫露出白色内裤，那里已经鼓了起来，隐约还透着湿湿黏黏的透明印子，里苏特轻笑着用手用力地捏了一把沉甸甸的囊袋，“你都湿了。”  
“呃！”梅洛尼的两腿一软的同时忍不住地夹紧两腿，他两眼湿润地低下头隔着布料舔舐里苏特暴怒的器官，“你也就这种程度吗？”  
里苏特瞥了眼梅洛尼泛粉的脸颊没说话，眼看着他逗弄自己的欲望逐渐饱满青筋后，又舔湿手指探进自己的身后，羞耻地开拓湿软如贝肉的入口。  
梅洛尼咬紧牙关忍耐酥麻的空虚，喉咙口的喘息呜呜咽咽，他的脚尖崩得笔直，“你……你等着！”  
说完梅洛尼抽回手指，一屁股坐在了里苏特的身上，火热的柱体被紧致的壁肉包裹着上上下下，肠道的褶皱一次一次的撑开与摩擦，两人在汗涔涔的热浪中融化。  
梅洛尼两手捧住里苏特的脸，努力维持着理智地吻上他微张的唇瓣，从温柔地感受彼此的柔软到低俗地撕咬彼此的唇瓣，最后梅洛尼猛吸一口气，收紧臀部干脆将柱体完全埋没在自己的体内，他抱紧里苏特的脑袋笑了起来，“di molto！你他妈才是女人吧，里苏特你他妈也不过——唔！”  
里苏特突然像饥饿的猛兽一样地咬上梅洛尼雪白的脖颈，宽大厚实的掌心揉搓胸前挺立的两点，“你的性癖是什么？是这样吗……”  
不等梅洛尼做出反应就是一阵天翻地覆，里苏特整个人覆在梅洛尼的身上，将他的两腿抬在宽肩上，对着大腿内侧用力地咬了下去。  
“别碰那！妈的！”梅洛尼的整个身子都软了，在一次又一次的冲撞中，他的脏话裹挟着断断续续的呻吟在最后变成了神志不清的渴求，“那儿，再快一点……一点，对！里苏特再，再快一点！”  
里苏特用力地拍了好几下梅洛尼的屁股，在他的大腿上留下大大小小的印记，“不是说比比谁先高潮吗？你现在是什么样子？”  
“妈的，再给我叫的响点！”  
“说我像女人，那你现在给我学女人叫！”  
……  
性器对准敏感点一次一次地冲撞，梅洛尼最后几近瘫软，连阻止里苏特别射在里面的力气都没有。  
“我赢了，为什么不能射在里面。”  
事后的里苏特耸了耸肩。


End file.
